Broke
by kenihiko
Summary: pushing Nanao isn't a good thing on most days. Shunsui happens to find a really bad day to do so.  Shun/Uki fic and a side of flirting with Nanao


**A/N: **_i do not own the characters of this story. and make no profit from it._

_characters may be OOC, and all mistakes are mine alone._

_**WARNING: M/M relationship don't like don't read.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Broke

The large blurry mass of pink, white and black that flashed through his office and into his personal living quarters had him blinking several times as he sat at his desk, quietly doing paper work.

"Was that...?" Jyuushiro Ukitake pushed his chair backwards. It sounded like what ever it was had come to rest in the furthermost corner of his room.

"Shunsui? What are you doing?" he crossed his arms when he saw the big man almost cowering in the dark corner.

"Hiding!"

"And why are you hiding?"

"'Cause!"

Sighing with frustration at the obvious evasions, "'Cause why?"

Gray eyes widened, and a few tears leaked out from those expressive eyes. "I think I broke my Nanao-chan."

"Shunsui Kyoraku, what did you do?"

"Nothing more than what I usually do, Ukitake, I swear to the gods it was a normal day."

* * *

(Earlier that day)

To most it was late in the day, to Captain Shunsui Kyoraku it was too god-awful early to be up.

Nanao Ise knocked on her captain's bedroom door, trying to see if she could get him out of bed without having to resort to the usual violence it took to get the man motivated and moving each day.

"Captain?" When there was no response, she pounded on the door, which set off some muffled grumbling. Nanao sighed: it was going to be _another_ one of those days.

Sliding the door open more forcefully than was needed, she scanned the room, taking in all the small details: thankfully he was alone, this time. She really hated opening that door and seeing someone draped across him, usually it was someone with very light-colored hair. That irritated her - with all his teasing, couldn't he at least make an effort to have someone with different colored hair, or didn't he sleep with women who had dark hair? She reached up and patted her hair clip, making sure it was in place. Didn't he realize how embarrassing it was for her to walk in on such an intimate scene? And why was she so upset that it wasn't someone like her. Was she jealous? Did she in fact want to be the one who was with him in the morning? Shaking the wandering dreams out of her head she advanced further into the room.

Grabbing the side of the futon she heaved it upward, causing the man on it to roll, swearing and grumbling, to the floor. "CAPTAIN KYORAKU, SIR... WAKE UP NOW." She didn't mean it to come out quite as shrilly as it did, but once done there was no taking it back.

"Nanao?...It's too damn early."

"It's afternoon, Captain."

"Oh! Well, still too early, can I please go back to bed?" He tried using the "cute puppy" routine. "You can even come snuggle with me."

"No thank you!" She could feel the vein in her temple begin to throb slightly. "_You _need to get to work. The paperwork won't go away simply because you ignore it for a long time."

A pained groan came from the floor. "Nanao-chan, have a heart, I've got a splitting head ache..."

"Then don't get drunk!" she said firmly.

"And I'm tired." His voice had taken on a slightly whiny tone.

"Then go to bed at a more reasonable hour sir!" Nanao stood her ground.

"Bully," he pouted.

"Just get ready, already." Sometimes it took so much patience to deal with this one man, she was very glad there weren't more of him. She shook her head when he finally wandered into the bathroom to shower and finish of his regular morning routine.

"Maybe from now on you should come and make sure to tuck me in at night." he hinted, standing in the bathroom doorway with only a towel on and eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"NO!" she almost made it to the door.

"Oi! Nan-naoooo-ch-annnnnn, please get one of my kimono's for me."

"Which one, Captain?"

"The pink one."

The corner of her eye began to twitch, "They're nearly all pink, be more specific."

"The one with the flowers."

Was he being oblivious on purpose? Her eyelid twitched faster. "They ALL have flowers on them," she said, grinding her teeth together, "Captain!"

"Hmm! Yeah, I suppose they do," he tugged on his chin, "Just surprise me then, Nanao-chan."

Either he was still groggy from lack of sleep, or she had gotten quicker, but Shunsui failed to duck out of the way as the kimono hit him square on the face.

As Nanao Ise stormed out the door, she heard more muffled cursing from behind the newly-slammed sliding door.

Shunsui marveled at how such a tiny woman was able to render him so helpless. He wondered if her temper had an upper limit, silently vowing never to consciously try to find out. Shaking his head, he finished dressing.

Nanao's eyebrows actually arched sharply when he sat down at his desk. She felt a moment of triumph, that she had been able to actually get him to show up at all; now hopefully he'd do some real work.

After an hour Shunsui pushed back from his desk. "Nanao? I'm kinda thirsty, I'm going to get something and be right back, I promise."

"No, it's okay, stay right there, Captain, I'll get it."

When she set the cup in front of him, he glared at it then pouted. "Nanao-chan? This is water," he stated.

"Yes, it is!"

"I wanted something just a little stronger." He held the cup out for her to make the change.

Sighing deeply, she returned with another cup full of liquid.

"Nanao? This is tea."

"Yes!"

"I was really hoping for something with a little more kick."

"No!"

"But..."

"No!"

"Lovely, lovely Nanao-chan, please get your poor dehydrated captain something to quench this horrid thirst."

"NO!"

"Fine I'll get it myself," he began to stand.

"You won't find anything Captain, I've hidden it all, and if you want any you'll simply have to finish the work on your desk."

Shunsui collapsed back onto the chair as if all the air had been let out of him. "But, but...Nanao...how can I concentrate if I don't have something to drink to keep my mind at rest?"

"I have faith in your capabilities, Captain."

"Faith, huh?" he began to slam his captain's seal on random papers. "So how much do I have to finish before you'll release me, oh beautiful warden?"

"Nothing less than a clear desk."

Shunsui groaned pitifully. "That's… that's too much."

"No negotiation." She shuffled some of her own paperwork. "For once I'm putting my foot down,"

"Would you like the whip and leather boots now?" he muttered quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing," he waved his hand dismissively. "I was just joking,"

"Don't involve me in your weird sex kinks, Captain."

"Nanao-chan's a party pooper," he smiled when she shot him a dirty look.

Several uninterrupted hours later, Shunsui's head popped up at the familiar reiatsu that was moving toward him. Mentally cheering, he allowed a big smile to climb across his face, Ukitake was coming to save him from this fate worse than death.

Jyuushiro Ukitake barely cleared the door way when he felt two strong spiritual powers flowing his direction, one was joyful and the other was full on annoyance. His white hair fluttered across his shoulders as he turned his head back and forth, Shunsui was overjoyed to see him, it was clearly written on his face.

The other, however, was growing in strength, and was emanating from a very upset lieutenant. "Captain Ukitake," she said forcefully, "I'm very sorry, but Captain Kyoraku can't come out and play right now, he's very busy." She pointed at the document-covered desk. "He's not leaving until that desk is empty."

Ukitake's eyes widened; it was a massive challenge for the usually laid-back captain of Squad Eight. He had to shake his head at the look of pleading and horror that was forming a comedic mask on Shunsui's handsome face.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then, Captain Kyoraku," he bowed to his friend, then bowed deeply to the other occupant of the room. "Lieutenant Ise," he slowly backed out the door.

"Uki-takeeeee," Shunsui's plaintive wail nearly made him cry. He put a little more effort into the shunpo he was using in order to get away faster. He had to get away quickly or he would give into Shunsui's pleas by grabbing him and running away.

Allowing his head to hit the desk with a thump, Shunsui moaned. Several moments later, raising his head, he pushed back from the desk and stood straight, allowing his body to stretch to its fullest.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching, what's it look like?" he snapped slightly. "And going to the bathroom, is that okay with you? Or would you prefer to follow me and maybe give me a hand with that?"

Nanao flinched a bit at the sarcasm that tainted her Captain's voice. "I'll pass, but I will order something to eat."

He nodded several times as he walked away.

Realizing after half an hour that he had made his escape, Nanao had to mentally slap herself... Of course he must have had several bottles of sake hidden away in his "Private, Do Not Enter, EVER" bathroom.

Two minutes later she found him on the squad headquarters rooftop: at least he hadn't left the squad compound. She should have been happy, but she wasn't.

"Captain!" she growled. "Are you finished playing?"

As usual, he answered her question with an altogether different question, "Aren't the clouds pretty from up here?"

"I...umm, I guess so."

"The feel of the wind as it gently caresses your face, and plays with your hair, it's all so... Nature is beautiful."

"You still have a pile of papers to complete, Captain,"

"Aww! Nanao-chan have a heart, I'll simply wither away without some sunlight."

"Don't be so dramatic. You won't wither: with your size it would take a lot more than a couple of hours without sunlight for you to shrivel up." Realizing what she said, she blushed. "I mean, you're too strong, and... dammit."

A deep chuckle reached her ears, "are you trying to say a big strapping fellow like me won't curl up and die if I can't get a little sunshine? See, I knew you thought I was handsome."

Pushing her glasses upward, she sighed. "Be serious, why on earth would I think something like that?"

"Heh! Nanao likes me," he gloated.

"You're drunk." She was blushing deeply.

"Nope, I only had a sip."

"Are you coming back inside?" The twitch at the corner of her eye was acting up again

and she absentmindedly rubbed at the mild throb in her temple.

"Do I have to?" His voice had taken on the whiny quality again.

"Yes."

Sighing, he unwound from where he was sitting. "Fine, but it really is under duress."

"Just get back to work."

"But it's so-ooooo late, can't we take a break for the rest of the day?"

"No we can't. Work needs to get done, and you're going to do it."

"My offer of the whip and high heel leather boots still stands, oh mistress slave driver."

"Why would I?..." she sputtered and mumbled after that, the twitching at the corner of her eye growing steadily worse. "Just keep me out of your weird sexual fantasies, if you don't mind."

Shunsui was laughing hard as he leaped to the ground. "My, my, Nanao-chan, I didn't think you could blush any deeper." He dashed into his office. When she walked past his desk he said in a not-quite-whispering voice, "personally I think you'd look wonderful in something like that."

Once she was at her own desk, she was able to calm down somewhat. His pure audacity never failed to amaze her. Hiding a newly-blooming blush behind some papers, she was glad to hear his Captain's seal being applied to paper once more. At first the small extra noise didn't register.

"What was that noise, Captain?"

"Hmm? What noise? You must be hearing things, Nanao."

A few minutes later the noise happened again, "Captain? What are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

She had to sigh at that, "Oh great, he's being evasive, again," she thought.

When it happened a third time she gave up being polite. "You have to have heard that. It was coming from your direction, and I know you're not deaf." Standing and marching over to his half-emptied desk, she caught a flash of a small sake bottle being quickly hidden in a drawer.

"Captain," if she wasn't so upset she would have laughed as he tried to look completely innocent.

"Yes, Nanao,"

"

Captain," that eye would not stop twitching.

"Nanao?" Shunsui noticed the eye tic. "See, I'm being a good boy and doing my work," he accentuated that remark by tapping his seal several times on the desktop. "Don't I deserve a small, tiny, little treat?"

She grabbed a stack of papers and threw them up into the air, then tossed her arms upward and stormed back to her desk.

Rubbing the back of his head, Shunsui realized he may have pushed it just a little too far today.

Making his way to her desk, he stopped and bowed deeply, "I'm very sorry, my sweet, lovely, beautiful Nanao-chan,"

Somehow it must have been the wrong thing to say.

"I. Am. Not. Nor shall I ever be, your sweet, lovely, beautiful anything," Shunsui could actually hear her teeth grinding, "And I most certainly not your _Nanao-chan_."

"But Nanao-chan..."

"Just leave, Captain."

He should have been overjoyed. "Really Nanao-chan, I'm sorry."

"GET OUT!" she shouted, while holding onto the desk with a vise-like grip.

His shunpo speed would have been considered a marvel if anyone had actually seen it.

Across the Seireitei numerous heads snapped upward, trying to decide if the angry reiatsu was a dangerous one or not.

Squad Eleven's Captain and Lieutenant laughed, almost rolling off the porch, "Oohh! Shun-Shun's in trouble, Ken-chan," the small pink-haired girl giggled.

"Yeah, he is, I almost pity him, almost. Wonder what the hell he did to piss her off like that?" Kenpachi Zaraki's deep, evil-sounding chuckles continued.

"Don't know," Yachiru Kusajishi's bright pixie face scrunched with concern.

Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Lieutenant were making their way toward Squad Eight right at that moment. Spinning on his heels, the captain made a hasty retreat, not bothering to look back, leaving his Lieutenant Renji Abari to scramble after him.

Squad Ten's Captain and Lieutenant gasped, then Rangiku Matsumoto started to move.

"Don't even think about it, Matsumoto," commanded the diminutive, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"But Captain, I think Nanao needs me right now."

"Don't interfere..." The small white haired captain sighed: it was already too late, his strong-willed Lieutenant had already left in a flutter of cloth. "Dammit."

Squad Twelve's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi began to cackle with evil glee. "Well, perhaps she'll gut that braying jackass, then I can do some experiments on the Captain's corpse."

Squad One's Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto merely sat at his desk shaking his head sadly. "Oh, Shunsui, you've done it this time. I don't pity you one bit, my boy."

Squad Thirteen's Captain, Jyuushiro Ukitake, was busy concentrating on paperwork and simply missed the hubbub, which was why he was so surprised to see Squad Eight's Captain huddled down in the corner of his bedroom at the moment.

"Is it okay if I stay with you for a bit Jyuu-chan?"

"I don't know Kyoraku, she might take it out on me also,"

"No, she respects you way too much."

"That may not save me this time. Just what in the blazes did you do?"

Shunsui carefully explained what had taken place through out the day, leaving out one or two minor details. Ukitake shook his head in disbelief. "Other than you actually showing up to do work, it just sounds like a normal day in Squad Eight."

"See. See, this is why I shouldn't have to go into the office, it just makes my pretty Lieutenant madder at me."

"Perhaps, just perhaps Shunsui, you should stop being such an outrageous flirt."

"I'm not outrageous."

"Now try saying that without the childish pout." Ukitake sat down next to the larger man. "I always enjoy your attention, Shun." He wound his arms around Shunsui's neck, "You know I'll always welcome you to my bed."

Sighing with relief, Shunsui buried his face in Jyuushiro's soft hair, inhaling deeply, "I know that, and I'm grateful for it, just as you are always welcome to mine,"

"It's late, lets get ready for bed,"

Nodding enthusiastically, Shunsui quickly stripped off his uniform and crawled under the comforters, next to Ukitake, molding his body around the smaller man, "I could stay here forever," he whispered into the soft white hair. "You do know that all my teasing and flirting is for show only. I'm faithful to you completely and forever."

"You say the silliest things," Jyuushiro hummed with contentment.

"Jyuu? Why are you wearing this?" Shunsui picked at the lightweight yukata Ukitake had chosen to wear.

"It's what I wear when I go to bed, you know this."

"Yeah, but when I'm here it's pointless," his large hand slid inside at the neck. "They never stay on that long, so why put one on in the first place?"

Rolling over so that he was facing Shunsui, he threaded his fingers through the soft chest hair, "You do make a nice fuzzy blanket, Shun, but unlike you my next-in-command aren't quiet as controlled, and it's a habit that I've gotten into." He rubbed his cheek on the same place his fingers had just traveled, "Your Nanao would never pound on your door at all hours of the night, nearly scaring the life out of you, and I'm not overly fond of rushing to the door naked."

"No, she pounds on my door at ungodly hours of the morning, stalks into my room and flips me right off my lovely, soft futon, with me naked as the day I was born, I might add."

"You left that part out during your explanation,"

"Oops!" Shunsui grinned but failed to look sheepish or embarrassed.

"What else did you leave out?"

"Nothing,"

"Shunsui you're avoiding my questions,"

Instead of being more forthcoming, Shunsui resorted to his alternative method of avoiding subjects he disliked: placing his lips over Ukitake's, he began to passionately kiss him into silence. It was a sneaky, but tried and true method of evasion. Too bad it would never work on Nanao. Or would it? Dozens of possible scenarios rushed about his head, most ending with him getting hurt by his Lieutenant, or worse yet, maimed by her zanpaku-to in unthinkable ways.

A sharp pain brought him back into focus. Ukitake, realizing that Shunsui's mind had wandered off mid-kiss had 'flicked' his forehead. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh! Fantasy land," he smiled weakly.

"If you're going to continue to avoid me, you can go back to your own damned quarters."

"But Jyuu.." Heaving a deep sigh, he brushed his thumb across Jyuushiro's soft bottom lip. "You're right, as always. I'll leave."

Ukitake grabbed his arm. "Gods, Shunsui, will you quit the long-suffering act and lay back down? I was kidding."

"Sorry, my love. I guess I'm still a bit shaken up that I managed to get my sweet Nanao-chan so angry."

"Frankly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Hey now, I'm not _that _bad," Shunsui frowned.

"Shunsui, I've known you a long, long time. Your...impetuous nature tested some of the strongest of our instructors, including the Captain Commander."

"So now I'm hopeless?" his frown deepened. "Why bother I wonder?"

Ukitake realized this was getting into dangerous territory. "Shun...come here!" he opened his arms wide. "You're not hopeless at all."

"No! I need to think." Quickly slipping his clothing back on, Shunsui left the room.

"Oh dear! Shunsui, don't do anything stupid, now of all times."

Shunsui didn't go all that far, just to his quarters, the roof top to be exact. He always did his best thinking when he was up here.

The moon sat high in the sky, casting a soft light on everything. If he had been in a better mood it might have inspired a poem or sonnet, but his heart just wasn't in it right now.

"Shunsui?" the quiet voice startled him

"Why did you leave like that? You know you can tell me anything."

"I dislike being the cause of anyone's distress, Jyuushiro: you above all know that about me. But if I am such a large problem, perhaps I should make an effort to change that about myself."

"That's not what I meant." Ukitake knelt behind the larger man, slid his arms around Shunsui's neck, and set his chin on the top of the soft curls on his head. "I couldn't stand it if you changed. Shunsui is how Shunsui should be."

"But...hey, what are you thinking, coming out here dressed like this?" He noticed the yukata-covered arms, "Do you want to get sick? This is too light for wearing outdoors."

"There's an easy solution to that problem." Ukitake worked his way around until he was sitting on Shunsui's lap. "You just have to warm me up."

The white-maned man was thrilled when he saw the warm, sexy smile replace the sad look that Shunsui had worn a few moments prior. "Now there's the Shunsui I know and love."

"You're an awful tease. It's a good thing that no one else knows that about you: I'd have to beat them off with a stick." He placed his fingers under Jyuushiro's chin and lifted it, "no one could resist you. I know I can't." He kissed him softly, "I just want to kiss you silly all the time."

"So what's stopping you?"

"And that does it for my resolve," Shunsui chuckled. Wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man's frame, "you'd better only tease me like this, I'm a jealous person, Jyushiro."

"So am I, Shunsui. It does bother me that you carry on the way you do, but I know that I can't change you. It's what makes you...you, and to lose that, you just wouldn't be yourself any longer."

"Once more, you're so much better than I am: I'd have to beat them up, _then _ask questions. You, however, tamp down your jealous tendencies."

"I'm not better than you, Shun, and it's not fun being in control all the time."

Feeling the need to change the subject, Shunsui switched topics. "So do you think Nanao will forgive me?"

Thrown off balance by the new question, Ukitake took a few minutes to answer. "Yes, I do, she's forgiven every other instance, correct?" Shunsui nodded. "Then there's no reason to think she wouldn't continue to do so. Besides, you are her Captain: it would be really bad form for her to hold a grudge against you."

"Unlike the complete adoration you receive from your squad." Shunsui smiled at the frown Jyuushiro shot his direction.

"Be serious."

Shunsui tilted his head to the side. "Now I'm confused, be serious, loosen up and have fun… Which is it Jyuu-chan? You're making me dizzy."

Ukitake smiled brightly. "Just be yourself - I love you best that way." He began to kiss the confused look off of Shunsui's face. "Don't ever change, not for me nor anyone else, just stay Shunsui. And will you quit letting people tell you that you're no good! My god, you are the most noble, loving, kind man I know."

"But I _am_ no good. I'm a drunken slacker who will avoid doing anything that I really don't wish to do - like paperwork, I really hate endless paperwork."

"You always did, we all saw that at the start of our academy days, you avoided paperwork like it was a plague."

"I suppose I could make a bit more effort toward getting my desk cleared off, that would make Nanao happy at least."

"Shunsui!"

"Hmm..." he glanced at the man in his arms.

"Shut up," quickly kissing the small frown to keep it from becoming so much more.

"You're over thinking things again."

Moaning with pleasure as Ukitake moved from kissing his mouth to placing a trail of kisses down his neck, Shunsui gave into the feelings, letting all the passion flow over him.

" Uhhn... Jyuu... need you now," he began to pant, "please." His hands began to roam across the lithe body, sliding under the thin fabric of the yukata, coming to rest on the hardening length at Ukitake's groin. "We need this right now."

Nodding, yet stilling the wandering hand, "we should get inside, it's too exposed here,"

"No sense of adventure," Shunsui huffed.

"More of a sense of self-preservation. I'm not thrilled about the idea of anyone being able to see us, and..." he tilted his head to the side, "it's a bit too chilly up here for me to be naked, no matter how much of a soft, fuzzy blanket you are."

"Killjoy," was the mumbled reply. Gathering Ukitake tighter to his chest, Shunsui leaped from the roof to the ground, then pushed the door to his room open and stopped suddenly.

"Shun? What is it?" his eyes widened with surprise as they adjusted to the dim room,

"What the hel...?" Shunsui's voice trailed off.

Nanao was curled up on his futon, wearing one of his kimonos, sleeping soundly.

"Put me down Shunsui," complying, Shunsui placed him gingerly on the floor. Ukitake walked over to the futon and knelt down next to the sleeping girl. "Nanao, wake up." He pushed a few stray strands of hair off her pretty face.

Nanao's eyes snapped open, "I...I'm..sorry Captain, I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior, and Matsumoto suggested that desperate measures might be in order..." blinking back the surprise, she gasped, "Captain Ukitake?"

"Yes, Nanao?" he blinked back at her.

"Why are you here? Where's Captain Kyoraku?" Realizing she had been caught wearing her Captain's robe, in his bed, she blushed deeply. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake."

"No need to apologize to me. As for your captain...I think he's stunned speechless right now." He glanced over his shoulder at the man in the doorway. "Shunsui?"

Shaking himself like a big dog, Shunsui moved forward on wobbling legs, "Nanao-chan? Why're you here like this? Not that I'm complaining, mind you,"

Ukitake shot him a dark look, and he winked back.

"You must have known where something like this could have led."

Blushing deep, bright red, Nanao's head bobbed up and down, "I said I wanted to apologize, and this was the only way I could think of." The blush had spread down her neck and was now tinting the visible area of her chest, "And when I was talking to Lieutenant Matsumoto, she suggested that I might want to give in this one time, and..." her voice began to trail off.

"Nanao-chan, just saying 'I'm sorry' would have been sufficient for me." He flinched when he felt her power spike.

"I knew it, you really _don't_ want me, I'm not good enough for you, am I? All you want is those tall, pale haired girls, the one's who're built like Rangiku. I can't possibly measure up to that! It's just some game for you, all that wanton flirting and teasing…"

"Nanao, what the hell are you talking about?" he exchanged questioning glances with Jyuushiro.

Between tear-filled hiccups, she blurted out, "I've seen you with her...whoever she is, here in your bed…"

As realization dawned on the pale-haired captain, he blushed nearly as deeply as the Lieutenant. "Nanao..that was...me."

"Wha...what?" she stammered, "but how can that be?"

Shunsui's laugh started from deep down, and became a full belly laugh. "You're a bright girl, you figure it out. Now how about you run along to bed, I've got something I need to take care of right here," he patted Ukitake's shoulder. "We'll talk about it later tomorrow," with a wink he added, "much, much later."

"You still have work to do, don't be too late," she insisted, still trying to regain her shattered composure.

Shunsui moaned. "Nanao-chan, have a heart."

"Captain..." she growled, tiny fists clenched tightly. Spinning around, she stomped off, mumbling something about doing grievous bodily harm to Rangiku the next time their paths crossed.

"Oh my, it seems we've come full circle," Ukitake joked. "First you break her, and now she's managed to break you."

"Who's broke?" Shunsui grinned, leering as he began to strip out of his clothes once more. "Want me to prove it to you?"


End file.
